The Dark Ninja
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: Takes place in the first season (if I'm correct). The ninja not only have to deal with the Serpentine or Gramadon, they have to find the Darkness Ninja or the Dark Ninja. They have to find this ninja before the Serpentine do. After Snakebit but before Never Trust a Snake.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Ninja Chapter. 1**

 **Summary: Takes place in the first season (if I'm correct). The ninja not only have to deal with the Serpentine or Garmadon, they have to find the Darkness Ninja or the Dark Ninja. They have to find this ninja before the Serpentine do. After Snakebit but before Never Trust a Snake.**

 **A Ninjago story that I thought of. It might be good, might not. This will have Greenflame (KaixLloyd), JayxNya, and ColexLiz(my oc). No Beta, mistakes. But my mom checked for mistakes though.**

 **Key**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Mind'**

 **/Dream/**

* * *

It was a normal day in Ninjago. Well, besides the Serpentine got released from their prisons. Lloyd had released them to get revenge on the Ninja then on each other. The ninjas trained on the Destiny's Bounty, doing flips and jumps and ducks. Cole, the earth ninja, he practicd with his Sythe of Quakes. Kai,the fire ninja, practices sword fighting with his Sword of Fire. Jay, the lighting ninja, used his Nun-chucks of Lightening to build up the electricity to strike the dummy. Zane, the ice ninja, used his Shurikens of Ice to freeze the moving dummies before attacking them. "Guys, that was a good training today " Cole said to his friends. They smiled at his words, they have gotten stronger. After what happened to Jay's parents, they don't want that to happen to anyone so they started to practice harder.

"Yes we had a good training day. We have gotten stronger " Zane told them, with a smile. Kai put his hands on his waist, Jay smiled, and Cole folded his arms on his chest. Then Wu came into view, one hand on his staff and his other hand behind his back.

"Ninja, I have a task for you that is the most importance " Wu said, walking down the stairs to his students. The ninja bowed to their Sensei as he came near them.

"What is it, Sensei? Is it the Serpentine? Or Garmadon?" Zane asked him. Wu shook his head.

"No. The task I need you to do is to find the Darkness Ninja." The ninja looked at each other then to their Sensei. Cole stepped forward.

"The Darkness Ninja? Sensei, what do you mean?" Cole watched his Sensei walk away from his team and friends.

"The Darkness Ninja has the power to control darkness. Their darkness is different from evil darkness. Evil darkness corruptes one, but their darkness is like shadows and the night sky." Wu informs his students. He needs them to find the Darkness Ninja.

"Sensei, how do we know when we find him? I sense that it will be tricky." Zane said, his voice in doubt. Wu turned to his students.

"I never said that the Darkness Ninja is a boy. The Darkness Ninja is a girl," the ninja widen their eyes, "and to tell where she is, our powers will not work. So you need to be careful where you fight the Serpentine. Be quick to find her, for that the Serpentine is after her." Wu finished telling his students about the new ninja. The ninja nodded before going to the edge of the Bounty and jump over the edge. Their golden weapons turned into vehicles to the village below. They landed on the ground with ease. Turning back to weapons, the ninja walked around the village: Jamanakai Village.

"So does anyone know what she looks like?" Kai asks the others, they either shook their head or shrugged.

"Well, this is great," Jay said pulling Hus mask off, "the only clues we have is that the Darkness Ninja is a girl, and our powers will not work. How are we going to find her if we don't know what she looks like!" Jay screamed. Cole folded his arms on his chest, Kai put his hands on his waist, Zane didn't do anything.

"Jay has a point. We don't know what she looks like and we don't where she is." Zane said, stepping forward. Cole looked to his side and sees a girl. She is wearing a black shirt with silver curved spikes design, and blue jeans. Her hair was black, two long strands of hair reached her shoulders and the rest to her shoulder blade. She had grey lipstick on. Cole kept his eyes on her her. The earth ninja went over to her, not hearing his team calling him.

Cole came to her side and she looked at him. "Um, hi. I'm Cole." He holds put his right hand for her. The girl smiled and held out her hand, shaking hands with Cole's.

"I'm Liz. Nice to meet you." The girl, Liz, said with a smile. Cole sighed. He was so mesmerized by her. She is pretty in Cole's eyes.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm a ninja. The earth ninja." Cole said, trying to impress Liz. Liz laughed at Cole. He took this a good sign, so he pulled his hand free from her's. He flexed his arms, making her laugh more. "I'm also super strong. Wanta to see?" Cole goes to a fruit stand and picked it up. Liz laughed, her cheeks turned light pink.

Kai, Jay, and Zane watched Cole as he gets that girl's attention. "Is it just me or do you see Cole not doing the job too?" Jay asked the other two ninjas. Zane nodded, Kai shook his head.

"What is he doing? We need to find the gi-" Kai cut himself off as he tried to use his fire power, but nothing happened. "Guys, she's near." Kai said before going to Cole. "Cole, the girl is close." Kai told him. Cole widen his eyes and sat the fruit stand down. He walk to Liz.

"Sorry, but I have to go. My friends and I need to find a girl." Cole told Liz. Liz nodded her head. "But I can come find you if you want to hang out Liz." Liz nodded her head.

"Yea, I would like that too Cole. I'll see you around then." Liz said before walking away. Cole sighed again. Kai came and sat his hand on Cole's shoulder.

"We are suppose to find the girl that is the Darkness Ninja, not flirting with one." Kai told his leader. Cole rolled his eyes as Kai checked his power, fire appeared on his hand. "Great we were close, now she's gone." Cole and Kai walked to Zane and Jay.

"Well she was here, now she's not." Jay said looking at the ground. Zane nodded his head. Cole looked back where Liz walked to.

It was before sun set before the ninja went back to the Bounty. Zane fixed fish with salad and shrimp. They ninja, Wu, and Nya sat at the table and ate. "Did you fine her?" Wu asked his students. They looked at the table.

"We have not found her yet, Sensei. We came close but she left." Zane told Wu, not telling him about Cole flirting with the girl.

Wu stroked his mustache in thought. "I see. Tomorrow you will continue to look for her." Wu said to them. The ninja answered "Yes Sensei."

The next day, the ninja went to the village after breakfast. Instead of sticking together, the ninja spilt up to cover more ground. Cole went North, Jay went South, Kai went West, and Zane went East. Cole walked through the crowd until he sees Liz with three bags in her arms but about to drop one of them. Cole ran forward to catch the bag before it hits the ground. "Hey Liz. Don't worry, I caught the bag." Cole said as he holds the bag in his arm. Liz looked relieved.

"Thank you Cole. I couldn't hold on to it." Liz said as she holds on the other two bags. Cole smiles. "I thought I could hold on to it."

Cole stays be her side. "It's okay Liz. I was walking this way anyway. We're still looking for the girl that Sensei wants us to find." Cole told her. Liz and Cole started to walk to her house.

"Who is the girl that you and your friends have to find?" Liz asked the ninja. Cole shook his head, and shrugged.

"We don't know. All our Sensei said was that she is a girl, and that when we are close to her, our powers stop working. Other than that, we don't know what her name is, who she is, or what she looks like. She was here yesterday, so she might be still here." Cole looked at Liz, then he smiles at her. "Will you mind if we search together?" Liz smiles back and nods her head. The couple continued to walk to her house.

The other ninja used their powers to find the girl but they had no luck. Cole and Liz walked around the village, talking about anything, anything they see. The couple laughed at the things they said or saw. They continued this until it was the sun was setting.

The ninja continued this routine for three days...

In the morning, they spilt up again. This time they went together. Cole came to the spot that he meets up with Liz, by the fruit stand. "Liz, I hope that you dont mind that my friends come with us." Cole said to her as the ninja come up to Liz. Liz shook her head.

"No, I don't mind." Liz looks at the others. "I'm Liz. I heard so much things about you from Cole." Liz smiled at them. Kai, Zane, and Jay waved to her as Cole went to her, hugging her. The ninja saw the happiness in Cole's and Liz's eyes.

"Hi Liz. I'm Kai," Kai said to her, "this is Zane and Jay." Kai pointed to Zane and Jay as he introduced them to her. Liz waved to them.

"Why don't we start looking for the girl?" Cole asks, his arm around her waist. They agreed then started to walk around the village until they heard screams.

"Serpentine!" They heard someone screamed, people ran away from where the Serpentine were coming from. The ninja pulled their masks on and ran to them. Cole turned to Liz.

"Liz, run far from here. I'll come find you." Cole said, pulling his mask on and running to where his friends went. Liz stood there before she ran after Cole and the other ninja. The ninja fought the Serpentine Clan, The Fangpyre. They were winning when they brought reinforcements.

"There's too many of them!" Jay yelled, the snakes piling over him. The other ninja were in the same position. Cole fought the snakes on him when they were kicked off him. Looking up, the earth ninja saw Liz.

"Liz, what are you doing here?! Its dangerous!" Cole shouted to her. Liz saw two soldiers running to them. She flipped over, grabbed one Serpentine soldier, throwing him back before kicking the other soldier to the side.

"My grandfather taught me how to fight, so I can handle myself." Liz said, before she started to fight. Cole watched her fight before he fought as well. The couple pressed their backs together. "So why don't we fight together?" Liz asked. Cole nodded and the two broke apart, fighting together. Cole looked back at Liz and his eyes widen. She had black energy coming from her.

"Guys try your powers! See if they work!" Cole yelled to his team. They tried to use their powers but nothing happened. Liz was the Darkness Ninja they were looking for.

* * *

 **So, I have a Ninjago story. My mom helped me with anything that I messed up.**

 **Any questions, ask and I'll answer them.**

 **Favorite, comment, follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Ninja Chapter. 2

 **Last Chapter, Wu told the ninja that they hand to find a girl that is the Darkness Ninja. Cole had met a girl her name is Liz. They couldn't find her until the Serpentine attacked and the ninja had found out that Liz was the one they were looking for. Thanks to Kairocksrainbow for review and the chocolate bar. Thanks to IntotheDarknessrose adding this story to their story alert. phineashiccup for adding me to their favorite authors list, to favorite stories list. Lady Garmadon to adding to their favorite stories list, favorite authors list, author alert, and story alert. elizabeth goddess of chaos to adding to their story alert. Neili to adding author alert, favorite authors list, reviewing, story alert, and favorite stories list.**

 **I forgot to say this last chapter, but I'm righting this story on my Amazon fire tablet that I got for Christmas and I haven't figured it out yet. No Beta, mistakes.**

Key

"Talk"

'Mind'

 _Dream_

 **Flashback**

* * *

The ninja fought with the Serpentine until the general called a retreat. They watched as the snakes went their way before turning to Liz. "Liz, you're the one we've been looking for." Cole said, pulling his mask off. Gave him a look.

"I am? Are you sure?" She asked, doubting his words. Kai came to her and sat his hand on her shoulder.

"Liz, we need you to come with us. You are in danger, the Serpentine wants you." Kai told her. Liz stared at him then to the others. Jay was smiling, Zane had a light smile, and Cole had his arms crossed, a smile on his face. Liz sighed, looking at the ground before looking back up at Kai.

"Alright. Take me with you." A smile appeared on her face. Cole went up to her and hugged her. Liz was lifted off the ground by Cole. The action made her squeak in surprise, causing the ninja laugh then Liz joined in the laugher.

The ninja had brought Liz on the Bounty where Wu was waiting for them. "Very good ninja. You have found the Darkness Ninja." Wu walked to them. "The Darkness Ninja will come with me. The ninja will stay here." Wu went to under the deck, his staff clanking as he walked. Liz followed him under the deck before she disappeared. The ninja looked at each other.

Wu walked to his room with Liz behind him. The master went to a drawer. He pulled out a black ninja suit. The suit had a grey belt, the trim is grey, rope harness with a animal fading in a grey shadow. Wu gave her the suit then to the drawer again, a set of daggers. The handles are gold with a black blade. "These daggers belonged to the first Dark Ninja. I had the suit made for you. The suit is made for your form. I hope that it fits you well. Get dressed in your suit and meet me on deck." Wu started to leave but turned to her. "I know that it this is going to get used too, but your grandfather told me to." Wu left the room. Liz looked at the ninja suit and the daggers.

Wu came back to his ninja standing around, talking to each other. Liz came back on deck in her ninja suit. She saw the boys standing around and went to Wu. "Alright Sensei, what will I do?" She said, getting the boys attention. Cole couldn't take Hus eyes of her. Her new clothes fit around her. Her ninja suit looked like theirs but the symbol was a different animal, her animal was just part of the head, eyes, and the rest fades away. Her weapons were pointed to where the blades up and the handles were down. Liz smiled at Cole. The earth ninja sighed in happiness, his eyes in sweetness.

"I will teach you to do Spinjitzu and after you learn, you will be apart of their," Wu pointed his staff to his students, "team. You start now." Wu walked to the dojo ahead of Liz. Liz looked at her new Sensei, to her new teammates, then back at Wu before following him. Cole went to his friends, his face serious face.

"Can we watch her train?" Cole asked, his voice with seriousness. The ninja looked at each other and back at Cole before started laughing. "What?" The ninja leader raised an eyebrow.

Kai stopped laughing. "You like Liz. We're laughing because we never seen you like that before. We're not making fun of you." Kai put his hand on Cole's shoulder. Cole didn't say anything but watched were his Sensei and Liz went. In the dojo, Liz trained hard. In her first try, she finished the course before Wu finished his tea and now she's trying to do Spinjitzu.

"Sensei, how can I do Spinjitzu? Did I already learn it?" Liz asked. She went to Wu, who took a sip of his tea.

"You have, now you need to access it." Wu sipped his tea. Liz nodded and went back to the training equipment. Her eyes started to focus on how they are moving. Liz took a deep breathe.

Liz started to spin. "Ninja go!" She yelled, spinning faster. Her Spinjitzu tornado was black with grey. Liz stopped spinning, she turned to Wu. He smiled and nodded. Then Cole appeared in the door.

"Liz you did it!" He smiled, going to her and picking her up off the ground. The other ninja came into the room with Nya. "Now you can be with us. But how did you learn so fast?" Cole sat her down on the ground. Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"I remembered what my grandfather said, 'when you learn something, you already know it. You just need to find it.' He told me that when he was teaching me to fight." Liz smiled at the memory of her grandfather. Coke saw the look that she had.

"Hey Liz. What happened to your grandfather?" Cole asked her. Liz looked st him with a sad smile.

"He passed away a while ago. In his will, he says that his friend will be take care of me." Liz had sadness in her voice. Everyone had a sad look on their faces. Nya came forward to her.

"Hi. I'm Nya, Kai's sister." Nya introduced herself, hand held out. Liz took her hand, shaking it. The new ninja pulled her hand away from Nya's hand.

"I'm Liz, but I'm sure they told you." Liz looked at the ninja, who looked at Cole. Cole had his head turned away from his friends, trying to look innocent but failed. Liz laughed at the earth ninja. "Cole if you're trying not to tell on yourself, its not working." Cole's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Liz laughed again.

"Liz, you will be roommates with Nya." Wu made his way to the door. Liz stopped him.

"Can I bunk with boys? Weird that I ask that? I know but I can sleep on the floor." Liz tried to convince Wu. The older man thought for a moment before nodding. Liz bowed to her Sensei, Cole smiled and lifted Liz up again.

"Alright, you're going to be with us." Cole twirled her and sat her down to her feet. Kai, Jay, and Zane smiled at their brother. He's happy and they haven't seen him that happy. They came to Liz and Kai put a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"Good to have you with us, Liz." Kai smiled at the girl. Zane nodded, Jay put his hands on his hips, Nya smiled. Liz smiled and laughed lightly.

That night, Jay cooked this time. He cooked vegetable soup. Everyone ate the soup then it was time to sleep. The ninja decided that Liz will get red for bed in Nya's room and come to theirs. The ninja got in their pajamas when Liz came in the room. Her pajamas was a black shirt and grey sweat pants. "Okay Liz, we have a sleeping bag for you. Would that alright?" Kai asked her. The sleeping bag laid on the floor spread out. The color is black, Liz nodded her head.

"Yea its fine." Liz brushed her hair. Cole brought her a pillow.

"You can use this pillow." Cole handed it to her. Liz sat the brush down, taking the pillow. She sat it on the sleeping bag.

"Thank you Cole." Liz smiled and Cole returned the smile. They got into bed and Liz in her sleeping bag. The light was turned out and everyone went to sleep. Liz closed her eyes but she felt something odd. Opening her eyes, she saw black shadows came from her. In shock, she quietly got up and went for Wu's room. "Sensei." Liz said quietly. The door opened, showing Wu.

"What is it?" Wu said, before realizing the mist coming from Liz. "Liz, you are alright. Its your powers. They will only do that when you are relaxed." Wu reinsured her. Liz looked at her Sensei.

"So its okay that there is shadows are coming from me?" She asked, shadows coming from her mouth. Wu nodded and sat a hand on her shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Liz. Everything will be fine." Liz nodded as she started her way back to the ninja's room. She snuck into the room, and laid back on her sleeping bag. Liz fell asleep looking at Cole.

Liz woke up when the sun began to rise. She got up stretching out the kinks out of her bones. The new ninja got her ninja suit and got ready for the day. Liz came on deck and started to train.

Cole woke up with Liz gone. He sat up and saw his friends getting up as well. "Hey where's Liz?" He asked, getting up and got ready for training. The ninja had breakfast and there was a plate already there. They went on deck and saw Liz training. She used her daggers as she did attacks and defends. As she did this, shadows came from like she dances on deck. Everyone watched her train. Wu was impressed as well everyone else was. Liz looked over and saw them staring at her. "Wow! You were awesome Liz!" Cole exclaimed at the girl ninja. Liz smiled at them and she put her daggers away.

"Thank you Cole. My grandfather told me when I get a weapon, learn to wield it my way." Liz walked over to them. After they ate breakfast, the ninja started to train.

"Haha a little slow today huh? What exactly did you dream about?" Kai asked Zane.

"I saw the falcon again." Zane smiled. Liz looked at him weirdly.

"Whoa, Zane. Every time you see that bird, something big happans. First, lead you the secret treehouse." Jay said as Wu came and stood in front in them.

"Then it lead you to the Bounty." Cole added.

"Alright stretches. First, The Swooping Crane." Wu instructed and the ninja lifted their arms and leg.

"This time, it showed me the Green Ninja." Zane whispers, his brothers turned to him shocked.

"The Green Ninja!" They exclaimed at Zane. Wu turned to them. Cole had his hands over his ears, Jay had his hands over his mouth, Kai's hand over his eyes, and Zane was still in the swooping crane. Liz just looked at them, confused.

"That looks like the shocked monkey." The three ninja looked at their Sensei. "Bad form, more focus." Wu had his back to his students and went back into stance.

"You just can't drop a bomb like that, spill the beans." Said Jay.

"Yea what else did you see?" Said Kai.

Zane turned to them. "He was fighting with Lord Garmadon."

"That's what the prophecy said, that the Green Ninja will defeat the Dark Lord but did you have a chance to see which one of us is him?" Kai said to Zane, Cole and Jay agreed.

"I could not tell. He shared attributes each one of us possess." Zane told them.

"Now, pinching crab." Wu held up his hands like a crab and kneeled down a little. Then ninja followed their Sensei.

"Well, tell us everything and don't spare any details. There has to be a clue that tell us which one of us is going to be the Green Ni-oww oww oww hey !" Kai said, Wu pulled on his hair. Wu had an annoyed look on his face.

"What was so important to ignore my teachings?" He asked them.

"Uhh Nothing." Said Kai.

"Its nothing Sensei." Said Jay.

"Yea, we don't talk when you teach." Said Cole.

"Everyone was paying attention." Said Zane, Liz just shrugged her shoulders. Wu closed his eyes.

"Sense you all appear to be lacking in focus, then you all can share in the punishment." Wu told his students.

"What?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Punishment?" Said Jay.

"It was all Zane." Cole pointed to Zane.

"I was merely answering their questions." Zane defended himself, his face upset.

"I was just listening." Liz said to Wu.

"No free time, and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training. And tomorrow for that matter." Wu walked way from them.

"Training? How long?" Kai asked the older man, stepping forward.

"Until you can answer this simple riddle, 'what is the best way to defeat your enemy?'" Wu told the riddle.

"Easy," Kai did a flip, "with a sword."

"Fists." Jay held his hands in fists.

"Spinjitzu." Cole spined.

"Tornado of Creation." Zane lifted his arms and one leg.

"..." Liz didn't answer.

Wu turned and started to walk way. He sighs. "Pace yourselves, you have a lot of training a head of you. Make sure you open your mind as well your Spinjitzu." Wu walked up the steps, leaving his students.

Cole groaned. "What's the best way to defeat an enemy? Could be anything!" Cole picked up a staff and twirled it. Jay actived the training equipment.

"Come on guys. We're smart, we can figure this out." Said Jay, doing flips.

Kai punched the punching bag. He watched as Wu went into a room before the doors closed. Then all the ninja, minus Liz, huddled together. "Yea, well let's hear more of this dream." Kai put a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Let me just say, the Green Ninja is awesome." Zane smiled. Liz did a hand stand with one hand.

"What is the Green Ninja? Mind informing me?" Liz said, tilting her head.

"The Green Ninja is said to be the one to defect the Dark Lord. One of us will be him but don't know who." Kai explained to the girl. Liz used her hand to jump to her feet and went over to them.

"Hey Liz. What else did your grandfather teach you?" Zane asked her. Liz thought for a moment.

"Many things but I'll show you in time." Liz smiled at them. Cole felt his face grow hot. Her smile was sweet.

"H-hey Liz, some day, can we...date? Ahh! No I mean fight! No! I mean-" Cole asked Liz, his face turns more red. The ninja laughed at his embarrassment. Liz laughed lightly.

"I would like to spar with you later." Liz put her arm around Cole's shoulders. Cole smiled and did the same.

"Okay love birds. We still need to figure out what Zane's dream is." Kai smiled at the sight. Liz nodded.

The Fangpyre came up to the tomb of the Hypnobrai with their Serpentine vehicles with the General, Fangtom and Lloyd up front. The Hypnobrai came out of their tomb to get ready for battle. "Hypnobrai. Now you teach them for betraying Llyod Garmadon! Uhh do your thing Fangpyre. I let you out of your home for a reason." Lloyd had his arms up, looking at the Fangpyre General.

"Attack!" The General shouted to his men. The men shouted to answer their leader. The Hypnobrai marched to meet the Fangpyres. Fangtom stopped the serpent car and hopped out. The General of the Hypnobrai, Skales, stomped his staff on the ground.

"Skales! My old chum. I didn't think that I would be fighting you. You moved up in the world, haven't we?" Fangtom spread his arms and went to Skales. The two generals did a fist bump.

"Well isn't the Fangpyre. Of all the cold blooded creep to up on us. I'm glad that it is a friend." Skales said to his friend. Lloyd looked confused.

"Wait, I thought you were enemies, not friends!" He said to the snakes, confused.

"We were at war, but seeing that Skales is now leading them, well I don't see why we can't be comrades."

"Hence if you realised the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Skales told Lloyd.

"A tussle? A tussle?! But I'm Lloyd Garmadon, bringer of evil!" Lloyd shouted to them, but they ignored him.

"What should we do with him?" Asked Skales.

"I could turn him into one of us." Said Fangtom.

"Mmm nah. The little tyke is pretty useless." Fangtom laughed.

"What if you hypnotize him and make him act like a pig?" It was Skales turn to laugh.

"It would be pretty funny." Lloyd turned to get away from them.

The two snakes shared a laughed. "Can you imagine?" The two laughed again. Lloyd jumped down and started to run. The soldiers cornered him. The boy climbed up on a serpent helicopter. The tail of the helicopter threw the boy some way and he landed face first in the snow.

"...with his fist on fire." Zane finished telling his dream. The ninja answered with 'whoa'.

"So I'm the Green Ninja." Kai said, thinking. Cole stepped forward.

"What are you talking about? He had incredibly strength to lift the cargo to save his life. It me." Said the earth ninja.

"No no. Did you miss the part the story where he pulled out nunchucks? I have nunchucks." Jay held up his nunchucks and walked closer to the group.

"I think you're all missing the point of the dream. The point is the falcon landed on his arm and it was on my dream. So naturally, it's me." Zane replied, sounding angry. Cole walked away.

"I think we can cross Cole off the list. I could've lifted it ten times."

"Whoa whoa, cross me off the list? Anyone could hold nunchucks." Cole cutted Jay off. Wu came up behind them, only Liz saw him.

"Sense you are not training, you must've already answered my riddle. What is the best way to defeat your enemy?"

"Uhh, uhh the best way to defeat your enemy is to...train, Sensei?" Kai guessed the ninja looked at their Sensei.

"Fable and incorrect." Wu folded his arms, the ninja looked down. "Maybe more training will help you focus. Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost focus. A razer sharp weapon is an extension of a Razer sharp mind." Wu said, doing below deck. The ninja, minus Liz, groaned.

"How am I going to focus when we don't know who the green ninja is?" Jay said.

"I don't want to be training all day, let's figure out this riddle. We'll figure it out." Cole said, walking away. Liz laughed at the boy ninja.

"Its okay Jay. You'll be able to focus. Only to time will tell who the Green Ninja is." Liz smiled, standing on one foot, folded her leg and arms.

Lloyd walked in the Sea of Sand to the tomb of the Anacondrai. The young boy looked at the map of the tombs. "Hence if you realised the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Lloyd mocked Skales' words. Lloyd looked up from the map to see the tomb, a big fang. "I found it!" Lloyd ran to the tomb's door and brushed the door. "The Anacondrai. The mist feared and powerful Serpentine of them all. And their afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai they'll get. Muhaha!" Lloyd laughed and pushed the door open. Taking out a flashlight, Lloyd saw bone scattered everywhere. The young boy walked around the tomb unknowing that an Anacondrai was behind him. Until Lloyd looked to the side and screamed, jumping away from the snake.

Lloyd backed away from it when it came close to him. "My sincerely apologies young man." The snake got the flashlight that Lloyd dropped. "Due to my unfortunate appearance, I have a unsettling effect on people. I believe you dropped this. There you are." The Anacondrai gave Lloyd his flashlight. Lloyd got to his feet.

"Thank you. W-what happened to the others?" Lloyd asked, turning his flashlight back on. He looked at the bones.

"Poor unfortunate souls. All those years locked away with nothing to eat. Must've slowly starved away until they were scales and bones." Lloyd turned to the snake's stomach. "And who may you be, my little appetizer- I mean friend?" The snake said to the boy.

Lloyd smiled. "Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon. And future dark ruler." He proudly said. The Anacondrai laughed.

"Oh, haha, how deliciously evil. If I had feet, ooo~ I'd be trembling in my boots."

"And uhh, who are you?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow. The snake bowed.

"Humbly apologies. I'm Pythor P. Chumsworth. Sence you freed me, I'm internally in your service." Pythor said to the boy.

"Really?" The boy smiled, then turned to a frown, "your not going to trick me?"

"Why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends." Pythor smiled.

"Waw I hardly have any friends too!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"You don't say." Said Pythor.

"Hey, how you'd like to be my loyal henchmen? I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyres and I've been getting revenge on some ninja too." Lloyd had his back to Pythor, showing him the map in his pocket.

"Hmm?" Pythor examined. "I love revenge! Oh, you know Floyd?"

"It's Lloyd."

"Whatever, I have a feeling this is the start beautiful friendship." Pythor and Lloyd walked away.

Back on the Bounty, the ninja trained. Jay doing flips, Cole twirling a staff, Zane in a pose, Kai beating the punching bag, and Liz was on her hand again. "Anyone got a solution on Sensei's riddle?" Cole said.

"It can't be that hard. What's the best way the best way to defeat an enemy?" Said Jay.

"Zane, you're smart. What is it?" Kai panted.

'I do not know, but I sence Sensei is going to keep us here if we don't word together and find the answer."

That what bothers me. Cause why'll we're here, means that the enemy is playing." Cole slammed the staff down on the ground. Liz didn't say anything.

Lloyd and Pythor went around in Jamanakai Village causing trouble. Knocking over trash cans, walking on grass when they shouldn't, taking ice cream cooler, sinking little kids boats, taking candy from babies, laughing as they went on and headed back to the tomb. "You're the best henchmen that a mastermind could ever have." Lloyd said laying on the ground with candy on his face.

"Lloyd, you're the best mastermind that a henchmen could ever have." Pythor said. Lloyd laughed. "Why is it that you have no friends?" Pythor asked.

"Wha, I could've had friends back at my boarding school for bad boys but I decided to run away and never let them see me again. Muhaha!" Lloyd said.

"Really? Why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends, even titrants."

"Well maybe, didn't run away, maybe I, uh, I got kicked out." Lloyd admitted to Pythor.

"From the boarding school for bad boys? I don't believed it. I hear they are the breeding ground for truly despicable and if you ask me, oh oh, you are a hand full." Pythor sat up.

"Why thank you Pythor, but they told me I wasn't mad enough. They said in lacked immortal ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds." Lloyd sat up, holding cotton candy.

"Well we'll show them."

"That's right Pythor. I will show them." Lloyd agreed with the Pythor.

"Why don't we?"

"Uhh why don't we what?"

"Let's get rid of the very school that rejected you. When the ninja come to the rescue, we'll have a trip right for them." Pythor told Lloyd.

"Double revenge?" Lloyd asked.

"Double revenge. Its a mist. Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot more then anyone. If you're going to rule the world," Pythor laughed, "you'll need to get your sleep. Oh, and one more thing, I'll be your friend."

Lloyd and Pythor shared a hug. "Oh Pythor, you're the best." Lloyd laid down to sleep. Pythor looked at the map and laughed evilly. He went to grab the map, Lloyd groaned and turned over to his side, where Pythor can't take it. The snake looked away, angry.

Wu wrote on a piece of paper when the ninja opened the door, looking in the room at an angle. Liz just stood behind them trying not to laugh at them. Wu shot his head up. "Oh you must've found the answer to what is the best way to defeat an enemy." He said, the ninja walked into the room.

"We have Sensei. It's on three guys. One, two, three-" Cole said, the ninja put thier hands together.

"Teamwork!" They said together. Liz stayed out of what the boy ninjas were doing.

"Is this what you all think?" Wu asked. The ninja replied 'yeah' together. "Sadly, you're all wrong." The ninja groaned. Liz, not said a word. The ninja walked away, leaving Liz with Wu.

"Sensei, I figured out the riddle." Liz told him. Wu looked at her.

"Oh? The answer?"

"The best way to defeat an enemy is..."

"I'm starting to think who ever figures out this riddle, can be the Green Ninja for all I care." Cole said before the alarm goes off.

"What's that?" Said Jay.

"Who cares? Its something else beside training." Said Kai, the ninja ran to the command center with Liz already there. "Break it down for me sis."

"Lloyd and an Serpentine have over taking Darkly's Boarding School For Bad Boys." Nya informed them.

"That place is a cess pool for the crooked and the misbehave." Says Jay.

"Doesn't mean they don't need our help. Step on it." Cole tells them. Zane runs to the computer, flipped and pressed the flight button. The ship's sale opened, the rockets firing up, the ninja came on the deck with their masks on.

"Ninja go!" They yelled, fists in the air. Liz came up to them, her mask on as well. Her mask only covered her mouth. Cole waved her over.

"Come here Liz. Your one of us now." Cole smiles under his mask. Liz smiles under hers. She came over to them, throwing her fist to theirs.

"Ninja go!" She said. The ship took off in the air, heading to the school.

"Muhaha!" Lloyd laughed as he leaves the students and the teachers tied up in a class room. Lloyd and Pythor rolled in the halls on skateboard and a roller skate, laughing as they go. "Hey, how the booby traps?"

"Every doors, windows, and hall of this place is spring loaded." Pythor told him.

"Good. I'm sick and tired of those ninja sneaking their way in my evil doings. Haha." They turned down the hall.

Outside, the Bounty is directly over the school. Zane looked over the edge. "Looks quiet down there. Should we infiltrate using stealth?" Zane asks. Kai comes up to him.

"We done that. What about using the golden weapons to turn into vehicles?" Asked Kai.

"I'm still working out the kinks. Anyone else have any good ideas?" Cole asks, working on his vehicle.

"Mmm well, I have one idea. But you guys have to trust me." Jay said, Kai groaned.

"I don't think I like the sound of this." Liz nodded her head, eyes closed.

Lloyd walked on the roof, paranoid. "Relax. We made the perfect trap. In broad daylight where there isn't any shadows. Even if they could get in-"

"What's that!" Lloyd cutting Pythor off. Pythor actived one of the traps, a canon that fires a net. The net lands on the ground, turning out to be a lizard. Lloyd scratched his head. "Oh good, yea, good I was testing your reflexes. I was just testing you. If I know these ninjas, they're cleverly sneaking their way right past us this very moment."

"Jay, I don't know about this." Kai said to Jay. The ninja stood on the anchor. Liz held on the chain.

"Just hold on tight." Jay lifted his arm, signaling for Nya to drop the anchor. She pushed the button. The anchor dropped, the ninja yelling as they hold on to the anchor. Liz wrapped her arms and legs around the chain to keep her from falling. Lloyd and Pythor moved out of the way when the anchor fell through the roof. The anchor fell through the top floor, stopped at the second floor. The ninja sighed before the anchor fell through the floor. It finally stopped, the ninja coughed and groaned. Liz let her legs go of the chain and she fell to the ground.

"I don't want to do that ever again." Liz said, having a hard time to get to her feet.

"Okay, let's agree to never do that again." Cole agreeing with Liz, the ninja agreed with them as well. Cole walked to the tied up teachers and students. Lifted his scythe, acting like he was going to attack the students. The kids yelled, whined, Cole brought his scythe down, cutting the rope. Right when the rope fell, the kids ran from him. "Stay out of school kids." Cole said to them, turning to the teachers. "Well, well, well. Kruncha and Nuckal. Substitute teachers, ey? If we cut you down, we better not catch you hanging Ninjago again. Or else." Cole cut the skeletons down. They ran from into each other a few times before they went to opposite ways and Nuckal followed Kruncha. Cole shook his head.

"He's on the top floor. Let's get him." Kai days, pointing at Lloyd.

"Ninja go!" The ninja yelled, spinning to their tornadoes. Cole climbed up the chain, Jay took the elevator, Kai and Zane went up the stairs, Liz climbed the chain with Cole. Pythor stood in one class room, waiting for the ninja. Kai and Zane kicked the door open, a bucket of green slim fell on them as they ran into the room.

Kai groaned in grossness.

"I can't move." Said Zane, Pythor slithers away laughing. Lloyd laughs as well. Butbwhen he saw Cole he runs from the edge. Cole climbs faster. Jay still in the elevator, falling a sleep. Cole comes to Pythor on a different floor. He jumps off the chain, leaving Liz a few feet behind him. Cole got his scythe out ready for attacking. Pythor takes hold of the rope that's between Cole's legs, smiling.

"Prepare to eat dust." Cole said, Pythor pulls the rope. Smoke comes from where Cole's feet were. The action made Cole fall to the ground. He coughed, Pythor moves away. The elevator dings, Jay comes from the elevator to Cole. "He's got a Serpentine with him. Watch out for booby traps." Cole coughed. Jay looked over to him.

"Oh, that's one big snake." Jay says, Pythor goes out the door with Jay following him. Liz gets off the chain to Cole's side.

"You alright, Cole?" She asks the down ninja. Cole coughed more.

"Yea. I'm fine." Cole replied. Liz looks where Lloyd was, before she goes on the chain again.

"I'll go to the top where the kid is. I'll meet you up there." She says, climbing the chain steadily.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Lloyd ran around on the roof. Pythor comes through the hidden door. Shutting it with his tail, he goes over to a big piece of beam and blocks the door. Lloyd went behind the snake and they backed away from the door. Jay knocks the beam away with ease, hopped on the roof.

"Shocked to see me?" Jay swings his golden nunchucks, ready to attack.

"Do something!" Lloyd tells Pythor. The snake turns to him and takes the map. He chucking. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked Pythor. Pythor looks at the map. "I thought you're my friend."

"All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slave. Well sorry, my dear boy. I have other plains." Pythor said to Lloyd, disappearing and leaving Lloyd. Liz came on to the roof looking at the boy. Lloyd looked around before at Jay. Jay comes closer and Lloyd runs around the hole with Jay coming twirling his nunchucks. Lloyd looks over the edge, looking at the ground below. He gulped and backed away. The Bounty lowered to the roof, the rest of the ninja, Wu, and Nya came on the roof.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here right now!" Wu ordered.

"I got him." Jay went to the boy and picked him over his shoulder. Lloyd struggled in his arms.

"Hey let me go." The boy said. Cole helped Kai on the roof.

"What shall we do with? Wash his mouth out with soup for a year? " Cole suggested.

"Ground him indefinitely?" Kai suggested.

"Have him sit in a corner for a century?" Zane suggested.

"I know exactly what we must do." Wu said, Lloyd gulped. Liz smiled as they went on the Bounty. The flying ship took off.

That night, Lloyd laid in bed and Wu was telling him a story. "...and that is why Jack the rabbit never trusts a snake. The End." Wu reads to Lloyd.

"If my dad read me that book, I would never made that mistake. I'm sorry uncle." Lloyd tells his uncle.

"Oh you do not need to apologize. I'm sure that if your father was still here, it would be the first book he'd read. Goodnight nephew. Sweet dreams." Wu said to Lloyd. The boy sighed and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight uncle." Lloyd said back. The ninja watched them from outside the door. Wu walked backwards to the door, the ninja flipped out of view. The Sensei walked out the room to the upper deck.

"I don't get it Sensei." Kai said.

"Why isn't the little brat getting punished?" Jay said.

"Yea, we had to train all day and he gets read a bedtime story? It's not fair." Cole said.

"Hmm, you're right. I nearly forgot. Why are you not still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?" Wu asked his students. Liz stood beside Cole. Kai sighed.

"No Sensei. We still don't know what is the best way to defeat your enemy is." The ninja looked down in sadness. Liz was the only one who didn't look sad. They began to walk away.

"It is to make them your friend." Sensei told them. The sad ninja looked at their Sensei. Saying 'oh' to the answer. The ninja went back to where Lloyd was sleeping. Liz stayed on the upper deck. "Liz, you did good on my riddle. How did you know?" Wu asked his newest student.

"My grandfather taught me that riddle. I guess he showed me what you teach." Liz answered. That is when the ninja came back.

"Your grandfather taught you what?" Kai asked. Cole went to Liz and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Liz figured out the riddle first." Wu told his ninja. They looked at Liz, surprised at the girl.

"What?!" The boys yelled. Cole stared at her.

"My grandfather taught me that. He said 'I'm teaching you what my old friend teaches his students and if he has students, you can help them or let them figure it out themselves.'" Liz explained to them. Wu smiled at the reply. Cole was impressed, Jay had his mouth open, Zane had his eyes wide, Kai looked at her unbelieved.

"Hey Liz, could you be the...?" Kai asked her. Liz shook her head.

"No, I'm not." Liz smiled as she walks away from the boy ninja and the Sensei. The girl ninja went below deck. She saw Lloyd wake, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Lloyd. Why are you up? You should be sleeping." Liz walked into the room. Lloyd looked at her.

"Oh, I had a dream and it woke me up." Lloyd said. She walked to him and sat on the bed. "Umm, I don't know your name..." He asked nervously. Liz messed up the boy's hair.

"I'm Liz. You should sleep Lloyd. You had a rough day, you should rest." Liz got to her feet. Lloyd laid back down the bed. "Oh, hey Lloyd." The boy looked at Liz. "I'll be your friend and I won't trick you either." Lloyd raise up on his elbows. Liz smiled at him as she took out one of her daggers. She took the tip of the dagger to the wall. She drew a part an snake with the mouth open, the tongue out. Liz looked at Lloyd. "This symbol will be my promise to you." Liz puts her dagger away, she was walking down the hall when she felt arms around her.

"Thank you. I believe you Liz." A quiet voice said. Liz smiled at the voice. The arms went off her and she heard someone run away. Liz continues to walk to Nya's room to change. After she changes, she goes to the boy's room. She goes in, seeing that the boys were changed and already in bed. Liz goes to her sleeping bag. She lays down in the sleeping bag.

"Liz, you have shadows coming from you." Liz looked at Cole. He was still awake.

"I know. I'm fine though. Get some sleep." Liz said to him before going to sleep. Cole turned to the wall, closing his eyes.

* * *

 **The chapter's done. It took awhile to write. Liz has learned Spinjitzu in one day and she figured out the riddle fast too. Cole is getting feelings for like the last chapter.**

 **Review, follow, favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Ninja Chapter. 3

 **Last chapter, Liz got her ninja suit and weapons. She was able to learn Spinjitzu in one day and figure out the riddle. Cole messed up on talking to her, saying that he would like to spar with her. And Liz promised Lloyd that she will be his friend.**

 **Liz is such a nice girl isn't she? In this chapter, tells us some about her grandfather. Thanks to Kairocsrainbow for reviewing.**

Key

"Talk"

'Mind'

 _Dream_

 **Flashback**

* * *

Cole woke up with Liz getting out of her sleeping bag. "Liz, you get up this early? The sun is just rising." He whispers, getting her attention. Cole got to his feet and goes to her. He looks at her sleeping bag. "The sleeping bag isn't well for you, is it?" Cole asked. Liz just got her ninja suit and head for the door. Cole went forward and took her hand. "Liz, I can help you if you let me." Cole told her. Liz looked at Cole.

"I know, Cole. You are a good leader." Liz pulled her hand away from Cole's. She exits the room to the bathroom to change clothes. The girl put her clothes into a black bag, exits the bathroom to go to the upper deck. Arriving there, Cole was in his ninja suit and leaning on his golden weapon. "Why are you awake? You should be sleeping." Liz said going to him. Cole gave a smug smile.

"I should say the same about you. Why don't you sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in your sleeping bag?" Cole suggested to the dark ninja. She shook her head.

"No you sleep in your own bed and I'll sleep in mine." Liz got out her daggers and start to practice with them. Cole took his scythe and started to practice with it. He purposely brought the blade to block her daggers.

"Tell me about yourself Liz." Cole said. Liz pushed Cole off, smiling.

"Well, my parents are divorced." Liz told him, attacking him by trusting her daggers down. Cole blocked the attack, holding his scythe horizontal.

"Why are they divorced?" Cole threw her daggers off.

"They fought all the time. When I was little, that's when they got divorced. When they divorced, they moved to different villages. I had to go village to village just to see them." Liz attacked from the side. Cole blocked the attack. They didn't notice that Kai, Zane, and Jay came on the upper deck.

"So where goes your grandfather go into this? He taught you to fight but who did you live with?" Cole threw her off and went to attack her. Liz blocked her side.

"When they got divorced, I was five. Up until I was ten, they did nothing but argue who would get custody of me. I got tired of it, so I said my grandfather would take custody of me. And while they were fighting, that's when he taught me to fight." Liz used her other dagger to attack Cole but he used his arm to block by guarding by her wrist. "So after that, I never talked to them. I want nothing to do with them." Liz brought her face inches from Cole's. Cole smiled smugly.

"So you haven't talked to them in a long time then?" Cole said, his head tilted to one side.

"Hey guys. How was your fight?" Kai said, finally making them known. Cole and Liz stepped away from each other. The other ninja came to the two ninjas.

"Liz, your parents are divorced? You didn't tell us that." Jay said. Kai and Zane agreed. Liz put her daggers in the sheath, Cole leaned on his scythe again.

"It's something I don't like talking about. My grandfather raised me because of my parents." Liz told them. That moment, Wu came on the upper deck.

"Ninja, I have a mission for you." Wu said, walking toward them. The ninja had smiles on their faces.

"What is it, Sensei? Go after the Serpentine?" Asked Kai.

"Go after a ancient scroll?" Asked Cole.

"Is it to find a new attack?" Asked Zane.

"Or go to find a new ninja again?" Asked Jay, the others looked at him. Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"I need you to find a stone." Wu said, their faces fell.

"A rock? You wants us to find a rock?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Wu shook his head slowly.

"Not just any rock. This rock can bring forth your inner power. In the wrong hands, this rock can bring the worst of you out as well." Wu informed them. Liz widen her eyes.

"I know the very rock your asking for and I know where it is." Liz said, Wu nodded. Cole looked at her with the others.

"Then Liz will show you where it is located. When you find it, bring it back here quickly. The Serpentine could come for it." Wu told them. Liz nodded her head. She went to the control room and set the course to Jamanakai Village.

The ninja came to the control room. "Why are we going to Jamanakai Village?" Kai asked. Liz went to Kai and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Because that rock is in Jamanakai Village and I know where it is hot head." She replied back. Cole glared at Kai, for that Liz was with him. Liz turned to Cole and smiled. "Cole take that glare off your face. You don't look good with a glare." Liz pointed out. She backed away from Kai to steer the Bounty. Cole went to her side. Kai watched as Cole steps close to Liz.

The Bounty came directly over the village. Liz went to the edge with the ninjas behind her. They went down to the village. "Alright Liz, where's the rock?" Kai said. Liz just started to walk South. The ninjas looked at each other and followed her. They walked until they came to a two story house. The outside of the house was a faded brown color. Liz stared at the house.

"What's this place?" Cole comes to her. Liz looked at the ninja.

"This my grandfather's house." Liz said, going up to the door. She opens the door and walks in. The ninjas waited outside.

"Her grandfather's house? This is where she lived until she was with us?" Jay says, his voice with worry.

"Yea. You remember what she said? This is her home, the only home she knew." Kai says, walking up to the house. Cole, Jay, and Zane came up to the house and they went through the door. When you enter the house, the color turns from brown to a grey and a dirty white. Liz stood in front of a picture. The ninjas came to see the picture. The picture of a younger Liz and a man with grey hair and wearing a black kimono. The younger Liz was dressed in a black kimono. The man and Liz had smiles on their faces.

"Liz, is that your grandfather?" Cole asks. Liz nodded sadly. The ninjas looked at the sadden girl. Cole puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Liz, you're part of our family now. We won't do anything that your parents did to you. You are our sister, Liz." Kai says. Liz looked at the ninjas. They were smiling, not fake smiles that her parents did when they were together.

Liz smiled back. "Yea, my brothers." She says. The girl walked to the wall. "You know, my grandfather had a dojo. Its right under your nose." Liz said, pushing the wall back. The ninjas watched as the wall pulls back and shows a dojo. The dojo behind the wall was the size of a small room. The floor had a light thin wood on them. To one wall, there was five red candles. The candles were different heights, the tallest being about 12 inches and the smallest being one inch, the candles between are eight, six, and three inches. The ninja came in the dojo in aww.

"Whoa, you can't tell that this is here!" Kai exclaimed, with a smile. Liz smiled as well and closed the door.

"Yea, you could hide in here and can't be found." Cole said, going to the candles.

"So Liz where is the rock? You said you know where it is." Zane said to the girl ninja. Liz went to the candles with Cole. She turned to the ninjas.

"Somewhere in this room, but I don't know where." Liz used Cole's shoulder as an arm rest. Cole also put his arm on her shoulder. Kai, Jay, and Zane came to the two.

"In this room? Where?" Kai asked. Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Let's look around in this room and if we can't find it here, we'll look around the house. When we look through the house, don't move or break anything. Please?" Liz said sweetly. The ninjas knew how this house means to her. They agreed and began to search the dojo. After finding nothing, they went to look through the house.

Cole and Liz went up stairs, Kai looked in the kitchen, Zane checked the living room, and Jay checked outside.

The kitchen was a grey entire and the floor were a grey wood. The refrigerator, cabinets, and the counter were grey, as we'll as the kitchen utensils. Kai checked through everything before leaving. The living room had grey couch, table, chair, and floor. Zane checked for the rock but couldn't find it. The outside was hiding from a sliding door. The outside had a tree with pink flowers, a small pond, and a small shrine. Jay went to the small shrine. The shrine had a picture of Liz's grandfather. Next to the picture was incents burning, a bottle and a small cup. Jay studied the shrine before checking the yard. Nothing was found. Upstairs had three doors. One door was the bathroom, the other doors was the bedrooms. The bathroom had a grey sink, bathtub, and toilet. The floor is black wood. The towels were on the sink. Cole looked in the bathroom before leaving. He went to the bedroom that Liz was in. The room had everything black. Liz was by the dresser, searching through clothes.

"Did you find the rock?" Cole asks the girl. She shook her head.

"No. How about you?" Cole shook his head too. He walked over to her as she closes the drawer.

"We have one more room to search. You wait in the hall." Liz said, walking out of the room. Cole looked confused.

"Why? I can help you look." Cole tried to be in the room with Liz.

"This room is my grandfather's. The other room is mine." Liz walked to her old room. Cole's face turned red in embarrassment. The embarrassed ninja looked over and saw a picture. The picture was Liz's grandfather, but younger. His hair was black and wearing a black suit, a ninja suit. He had daggers in his hands, the daggers looked like Liz's. Beside Liz's grandfather was two men. One had brown hair, wearing a black and purple kimono, and his eyes were red. The another man had blonde hair, wearing a white and black kimono. Cole studied the picture before picking up the picture to where Liz was.

"Cole it's not in my room either." Liz's voice came from the room. Cole leaned on the wall and peaked to see Liz's room. Her room was like her grandfather's. Her bed was twin size and her grandfather's was a king size. Cole saw her by her bed. Before she looked at the door, he pulled away.

"Hey Liz, who are these people in this picture?" Cole asked her. Liz came from her room to see the picture.

"My grandfather and his two friends. I haven't seen them in awhile, though." Liz took the picture from Cole. Cole saw the sad face Liz had and took hold of her hand.

"Liz, take the picture. You don't have to pretend that you're not sad. We can see it perfectly." He means himself and the other ninjas. Liz's lips formed a sad smile.

"Thank you Cole. My grandfather wouldn't want me to pretend that I'm fine. He was always good at reading people." Liz hugged Cole. His face turned red but hugged back.

"Why don't we go down stairs to see if the others found anything?" Cole said, pulling out of the hug. Liz nodded and they went down stairs. They found the others in the hidden dojo, practicing. "Have you found the rock?" Cole asked them. They shook their heads.

"No we can't find it. If its here, then your grandfather hid it well." Kai came over to them.

"We searched all day. Why don't we just spend the night here and tomorrow we'll look under the floor mats?" Liz suggested to her friends. They agreed and Liz left for the kitchen.

"Liz says it's here. Why would she know where it is?" Kai said, his voice in doubt.

"Why are you doubting her? She wouldn't lie to us!" Cole whispered at Kai. They had been at the house from early morning to late afternoon. The sun was setting. The house may look small from the outside but inside was a different story. The inside was huge compared to other houses.

"I'm not but this house is big. If the rock is here, where would it be at?" Kai defended himself. Liz came in at that moment with five bowls of soup. The bowls were different colors, red, blue, white, and black. Liz passed out the bowls, red to Kai, blue to Jay, white to Zane, Liz and Cole took the black bowls. Kai took a sip of soup.

"This soup's good! Your cooking is good as Zane's." Kai commented. Liz blushed.

"Thank you, Kai. My grandfather taught me how to cook." Liz says, eating her soup. The ninja ate their soup. The ninjas got finished with their soup and handed the bowls to her. She sat the bowls to the side. "Get some sleep. I know a way to find the rock." Liz says as she gets blankets and pillows. She spread a big blanket out on the floor so that they can sleep on the floor. Liz then laid out the pillows and the rest of the blankets. The boys got ready for bed, their golden weapons beside them and they were going to sleep in their ninja suits.

"Liz are you coming to bed?" Cole asks as Liz closed the wall. She then went to the candles.

"No, I'll see if I can find the rock. You rest, goodnight." She says, lighting the candles. Cole watched her before going to sleep. Liz waited.

 _In Cole's dream, he felt the sound of the ground move, hears people hurrying to their homes. 'What is this?' Cole thought in his dream. He also felt himself merge with the ground. His breathing started to wheeze._

 _In Kai's dream, he felt hot, like he was near a fire. The fire got a little worse. He felt like his breathing is just smoke._

 _Jay is surrounded by lighting. He heard the sound of thunder and the smell of elecertricity. Jay felt like he was breathing out sparks._

 _Zane was surrounded by snow and ice. He felt cold to the touch. Zane's breathing started to dim._

Liz blew out the tallest candle. She looked at the sleeping ninjas. Cole was turning into a brown mist, Kai was turning into smoke, Jay was turning into a fade static, and Zane was into a dirty white. Liz looked around the dojo. The energy from the sleeping ninjas started from the floor but she couldn't find where yet. She blew out the next candle. Cole started to disappear. Kai, Jay, and Zane started to disappear but slowly, their energy going to the back of the dojo. Liz blew out another, remembering what her grandfather had said:

 **"Liz, these candles and the Stone of Hidden Power go together. Blow one out at a time, from the tallest to the smallest. Be careful not to blow out to quickly, for that to much power may hurt one."**

Liz saw the three ninjas slowly turned into their element. Cole must've already harnessed his hidden power and have merged with the earth. Liz blew out the next candle, the sleeping ninjas still were slow but their energy isn't. Their energy focused on the back wall still not clear. She saw that she was almost to the last candle. She blew out the three inch candle. The ninjas started to pant from their power, Cole appeared again unaffected by the candles. Energy was almost clear, it was going to one spot but she can't let her new friends continue. So she blew out the last candle.

The ninjas shot up, breathing hard, sweating. "Liz what happened?" Kai asked her. Liz turned to them and went to the back of the dojo.

"I'm sorry for doing this." She said as she looked for the searched for the rock. The ninjas looked at each other before looking at Liz.

"Liz?" Cole said. He got up and went to Liz.

"The rock is in here, but I can't find where." Liz looked at him. The three ninjas got up and went to them.

"Liz, tell us about the rock." Kai says with his arms crossed. Liz stood up, going to the candles.

"These candles and the rock go together. You light these candles as you sleep, relax, or meditate. Your power awakens and you bond with the type of your power. As you blow out the candles, your power gets stronger and blow out the last candle, you awake up." Liz explained to them. The ninjas looked at Liz, they can hear the sadness in her voice.

"And one way to find it was to light the candles..." Jay said, the ninjas had sad faces. Liz looked at the floor.

"Liz, it's okay. We don't mind. Light the candles again." Kai said, Jay, Zane, and himself sat on the ground. Cole was going to join them but Liz stopped him.

"Cole, you don't have too. You already became one with your element. You can go to the back and help me find the rock. It's in the floor but I don't know where." Cole nodded his head, going to the back of the dojo. Liz lit the candles. The ninjas started to relax, going back to their dreams. Cole watched as their energy came to the back watching where it will go.

Liz blew out the first candle. The ninjas started to go back the way they earlier, but they were redacting faster. Liz smiled and blew the next. Kai was turning into smoke but a small fire started to form, Jay was turning into the static and making the lights flicker, Zane was turning into snow and making the room cold. Another candle. Their energy going to the center of the floor. Cole started to look for the rock. Another candle went out. The ninjas disappeared in their elements. Kai merged with fire, Jay with lighting or static, Zane with snow and ice. The lights flickered, the room felt like winter, fire lit the room. Another candle and their power became stronger. Cole found the opening to the rock and pulled the floor away. Another went out. The room became overwhelmed with power.

Outside, a couple walked by the house. The lights flickering, the windows iced over, fire came from one window. "Dear, should we do something?" The women asked her boyfriend next to her.

"No. That house has always been weird. People said that a man lived their and he casted a spell on it." The man said, walking away from the house with his date.

Inside, Liz blew out the last candle and everything went back to normal. The lights stopped, the room went back to its normal temperature, the fire died. Three ninjas were sitting on the floor, breathing hard for doing this for the second time. Cole came back to the front of the room, rock in hand and the floor mats back to where they go. "Got it." Cole showed it to others. The rock was black with white and grey tints, about hand size. The three ninjas got to their feet to see the rock.

"Are you guys already? I can bet that its tiring." Liz came to them.

"We're fine, tired but fine." Kai says with a tired smile. Liz replied with her smile.

"Why don't we rest then and go back to the Bounty in the morning." Liz suggested and they agreed. The ninja laid down and Liz laid near Cole. "Hey Liz. The floor is comfortable." Jay says, yawning.

Liz yawned. "The floor can teach you how to listen as you sleep. The more you sleep on the floor, the more you learn." She says as she falls asleep. The ninja followed her in sleep land. Cole watched Liz as he falls to sleep.

In the morning, Liz cooked pancakes for them. She cleaned with the others helping her. Then she locked the door and they headed back to the Bounty. Wu was waiting for them.

"Here, Sensei. The Stone of Hidden Power. My grandfather kept it safe." Liz gave the rock to Wu. Wu took the rock from Liz.

"Thank you Liz. Your grandfather is very proud of you." Wu says, Liz looks confused. "Remember what his will says?" Liz nodded. "Liz will be raised by my friend.'" Wu says, Liz widen her eyes, realising.

"You're the friend that my grandfather wanted to have custody of me." Wu smiles and nods. The boy ninjas looked at each other.

"So Sensei knew who the Darkness Ninja was." Kai says.

"He was making it a lesson, only to find someone by clues." Jay says.

"He wanted us to find her, so she can be safe." Zane says.

"I did. Liz is now one of my students." Wu says, walking away. Cole put his arm on Liz's shoulder.

"Our friend." Zane smiles.

"Conrad." Kai folds his arms.

"Part of your family." Cole smiles, Liz puts her arm on Cole's shoulder.

"Hey Cole," Cole looked at her, "you owe my a date." Cole's face lit up.

"Huh?! Why?!" Liz smiles.

"Because we went to my house." Liz laughs, the three ninjas laughs at Cole. Cole looks at them. Wu laughs to himself.

'Hei, Liz is right at home here.'

* * *

 **Done. My mom helped me by being a editor.**

 **Hei is Chinese for black, dark. I looked it up at 'Behind the Names' website. And Hei is Liz's grandfather's name.**

 **If I'm wrong, tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **Oh, I may put mpreg in this story. I already made up how that can be possible.**

 **Turns out that Wu was an old friend of Liz's grandfather, and I'm sure you know who the two men in the picture with Hei.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Any questions, ask and I'll answer them.**


End file.
